War of the Jews
by Cricket1
Summary: PLEASE READ THE NOTE! THERE WILL BE NO MORE UPDATES!
1. What's up with Davey?

War of the Jews

Disclaimer: I just want to say That I don't own Newsies *sniff, sniff* but I do own the Harlem gang leader, Burner McKeys and his gang members Scar, Handle, Heel, and Socks. I also own a few random people in the story but I don't own Dave, Sholom, and Jacob Gutgeld. These were actual people I am only using their names because the actual people didn't exist until the 40's. Now on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

David came running into the Lodging house faster than anyone had ever seen him run. Kloppman watched as the blur of color ran by and up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Some papers flew off of the counter and Kloppman bent down to pick them up all the while muttering about 'youngin's dese days'. David ran into the bunkroom and quickly scanned it, his eyes falling on the closet in the corner. He ran into it and shut the door, everyone staring at him, a moment later he opened it, "I'm not here, k?" he said and one again shut the door.

"Pay up, Race", Blink said. Race, muttering to himself, took out two bits and handed them to Blink, who was smiling even wider than usual. 

"What's goin on here?" Jack asked.

"We ad a bet." Blink said, "On when we would rub off on David an he went bad. I guessed a month, Race two. Looks like I won." Race was muttering to himself and starting up a game of solitaire. They heard calls of "Stop" and "You can't go up dere" From Kloppman downstairs before the thundering feet of boys climbing up the stairs. Jack stood, wondering whom it could. It was soon answered when the leader of one of the most dangerous gangs in Harlem, Burner McKeys came through the door, followed by fourof his flunkies, Scar (he had on running across his face), Heel (He knocked people out by kicking them in the face with it), Handle (He had tried opening every door on the street to find a place to sleep and the one that was unlocked was the gangs abandoned warehouse), and Socks (He never wore them).

"Whadda ya want Boinah?" Jack asked him coldly while the room rendered silent.

"Where'd dat kid go?" he asked looking around the room.

"Oh, Coily brown hair, blue eyes?" Jack asked and Burner nodded."Ya jist missed 'im. He ran in here and jumped out on ta da fire escape and disappeared down da street."

Burner let out such a long chain of swear words that the older newsies covered the ears of those younger than them. Burner was pacing while stringing out the words until Jack stopped him. "Hey! Ya know wese got liddle kids ere alwright?!"

Burner came up from his ranting and raving and turned to Jack once more. "Well, We'll be seein' ya. Oh, and uh.. If ya sees dat kid…Let im know dat he is as good as dead!" He exited the room followed by his four faithful thugs.

What is David running from? Who knows! Well, okay, I do but if you don't review then I won't put up the next chapter for a long time. Maybe never! Bwahahahahaha!


	2. Harlem wants to do what!

Well here it is! Part two! Not that anyone cares… *sniff, sniff * oh well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The newsies watched the five figures retreat out the door. Jack turned to the closet. It creaked open and David's pale face appeared. 

"Are-Are they gone?" he asked shakily. 

Jack eyed him curiously "yeah", he replied. David visibly relaxed and came out of the closet. He could feel their eyes on him as he walked over to Jack. 

"We need to talk" David said to him. Jack nodded and waited for him to continue. David stared at him "I meant in private." He explained. 

Jack smiled "What? Ya can't say it in front o da guys? What did ya do? Did ya get a Harlem girl in trouble or sumptin?" the room laughed but it didn't last long as they stared at his cold, pale face.

"David? You alright?" Jack asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

David sighed "No but I need to talk to you alone." He looked at his watch "Well I have to go home now but this can't wait how about we talk on the way to the my house?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I love this story! Do you? Please review! 


	3. The plot thickens

Hey! I'm back! I am saying this for the last time! So pay attention. I. DO. NOT. OWN. NEWSIES!!!!! I wish that I did though! I want to say thanx to Gypsy and Shamrock O'Malley (did I spell that right? Sorry) for reviewing. So Thanx! Well here it is!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They exited the Lodging House just as the Harlem newsies had only minutes before. David was extremely jumpy outside as they walked in silence. After a few silent minutes Jack spoke up. "So, ya wanna tell me whats goin on?", he asked. 

David sighed and looked over at his friend. "Yeah" he took a deep breath "I was over in Harlem today. Sarah had to make a laundry delivery and Ma was at home taking care of Les. He's been sick. Anyways we were on our way home and I had to stop and tie my shoe and I told her to go on without me. She went ahead and I kind of ducked into an alley to get out of people's way. I overheard some guys having a conversation, I think that they were some sort of gang, they were talking about…." He trailed off. 

Jack put an arm around his friend. David took another deep breath "Bastards" he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Jack asked. David looked at him " nothing". David decided to put it bluntly "okay, Jack, Harlem is out to kill the Jews." He said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow! What a shocker if you couldn't tell by the title! 


	4. Why?

Well here it is! Chapter four! 

Shoutouts:

Shamrock O'Malley-yes it is just a gang in Harlem, not the Harlem newsies.

Gypsy-thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate your constructive criticism

On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack stared at him in disbelief. "What!?" he half-shouted. David nodded sullenly.

"It's true, I was listening to them in the shadows but I sneezed and they stared at me and chased me all the way back to the Lodging house. I guess that they were either mad that I had overheard them or they could tell that I was Jewish," David scratched his head while Jack stared.

"How could dey tell you was Jewish?" He asked.

"Hello?" David shouted stopping in his tracks and turning to face his friend " I have brown hair and blue eyes. That is a common sign of Jewish people. I look like a common Jew while some people get off easy." He grumbled that last part. " I don't' want Les selling anymore." David decided as they were just turning onto David's street.

Jack nodded " Yeah, me neidder. But, how are we goin' ta convince your family widout telling dem da truth because if dey knew dey wouldn't even let you out of your room." He pointed out.

"Well that's easy." David said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "We tell my family that we are involved in a territory war with Harlem. That way I can convince her that I should stay at the Lodging House, in case you guys need me, and Les should stay at home because it is too dangerous" He reasoned.

Jack stared "I knew dere was a reason we kept youse around." He said as he ruffled his hair. David laughed, the night's previous escapade forgotten for the moment.

They were soon standing outside of David's apartment.

Well? Please review r I will never finish this story. Next chapter should be up within the hour!


	5. Lying to Davey's parents!

I'm really sorry! I really meant to just read some fics and then add the next part but I ended up having to go to my friends house (yes they _made _me! They had to tie me to the car to make me go (oh and if you didn't catch the sarcasm in that then you are very sad, and pathetic.))

Also I realize that I should have said this a while ago but the people who are after the jews are not the Harlem newsies! They are a gang n Harlem. I started this out orignally thinking that I would use the Harlem newsies but then I decided not to be mean to them so look for revisions in previous chapters!

One more thing!: U am looking for one girl to be Spot Conlons girl in one of my other stories and I am also looking for girls to be girlfriends to our guys I need one girl for each guy! Frist come, first serve! Drop me an e-mail at jcoulton@entermail.net 

Okee- piece of advice for the day: don't stick duct tape up your nose!

On with the story!

David took a deep breath and, hoping that this would work, entered the apartment. Jack closed the door behind him while David's mother fussed over him until David said rather seriously that they had to discuss something. Esther looked rather taken aback at that and gestured to the couch and Jack, David, and his parents.

"Mom, Dad" David acknowlegded his parents. "The newsies are involved in a territory war with Harlem. The guys could need me at any time during this and may not have time to come and get me here so I thought that it would be best if I moved into the Lodging house for a little while. It amy be a litle dangerous so I think that it would be safer if Les didn't sel until this is all cleared up." David looked at his parents who were looking at him in utmost hock and David didn't blame them. This was a lot to take in on sitting.

Esther was the first to speak up " What exactly is a territory war?" she ventured.

Jack decided to take this one " Well a territory war is when newsies of a certain area want moah space ta sell dere papes so dey take it from another borough, right now it is ours." He explained.

Davids parents took it a lot better than they thought they would. They said that they understood and allowed him to take a few things from his room before sending him off with a kiss and promises that they wouldn't let les sell until David said that it was safe.

David and Jack were relieved that that was out of the way but now it was time to tell the boys.

You know what? I think that I might actually just stop the story right here! But there is a way to get me to finish it! You could always just review! Aww come on don't groan like that! You knew it was coming so just review to make me shut up!

|

\/

|

\/

|

\/

|

\/

|

\/

|

|

|

|

\/


	6. Telling the guys

Wow! I didn't think that anyone would get this far in my story!

Shoutouts:

Megan: Here ya are!

Rae Kelly: I love your stories too!

Littlewitch1899:Thanx a lot

Stress:It was an honor to see your review posted. I love your stories so much!

Gypsy: Me neither

Shamrock O'Malley: I know that I spelled it right. I am **Always** right! * buffs nails *

Okee- piece of advice for the day: Don't believe someone if they say that their parents are out west.

Authors note: The position for Spots girl was taken but I still need girls to be girlfriends for Blink, Mush, Crutchy, Skittery, Bumlets Dutchy, Davey, Itey, Jake, Pie Eater, Snitch, and Swifty. So please drop me an e-mail at jcoulton@entermail.net 

On with the story!

The walk back to the Lodging House was completely silent. They were both thinking about how they were going to tell the guys. All too soon, they arrived at the Lodging House.

They stepped in and headed up to the bunkroom after David signed in. The boys gave David strange looks as he set his stuff on an empty bunk. He then went over to Jack and they assembled everyone and the boys, with worried looks on their faces, gathered in front of the two boys.

"Dave has somethin' ta tell ya." Jack said. David looked at as if saying "we never agreed to that" but Jack nudged him and he started telling them what he heard that morning.

"… so we need to find out who else is Jewish so that we can make sure that no one gets hurt. We also need to tell the other boroughs about this." David finished.

"Especially Brooklyn." Jack added.

"Why is Broklyn so important?" a young newsie from the back asked and some heads nodded in agreement.

"Well," Jack started " First off, if we are going to beat this gang, we will need the support of Brooklyn and also, Spot is Jewish."

There were some murmers in the room at that comment but it soon quieted down.

"Like Dave said befoah, we need ta know who is Jewish so dat we can hide you if necessary. So step up if youse is Jewish" Jack said.

One scared little boy with brown hair and blue eyes stepped up, clutching his teddy bear and sucking his thumb. Jack knelt to eye level with him. "Hey Mud, youse Jewish?" He asked kindly. The young boy looked scared out of his mind. He couldn't have been more than five. 

He nodded " Am I not sapposed ta be?" he asked. Sticking his thumb in his mouth once again.

Jack replied to him, being forceful but still sounding as kind as ever" No, absolutely not, Dere is nuttin' wrong wit being Jewish its just dat some people is stupid and thinks dat but dey is wrong, Ya hear me?". Mud nodded and clutched his teddy bear tighter and smiling through his thumb. Mud walked behind Jack and stood next to David who put his hand on his shoulder.

Jack stood again and asked "Anyone else?". No one stepped up and Jack sighed "Listen, We ain't gonna judge ya for it or anything but if ya don't step up den we can't help ya."

One of the newsies looked around at everyone and stepped up, much to everyone's surprise.

Who is the mysterious person? Read on to find out. Oh wait you can't can you? Why don't you review so I can post the next part? Just follow the little arrows to the little purple button!

|

\/

|

\/

|

\/

|

\/

|

\/

|

|

|

|

\/


	7. Blink?

Hey I'm back! Sorry I took so long but my computer is broken and my friend, Tuffy, Is updating this for me. This part is really short I am warning you!  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
Tuffy: Thank you so much!!!!!!  
  
Okee-Piece of advice for the day: The Delanceys aren't all bad!  
  
"Blink?" Jack asked. Blink shrugged.  
  
"I know I don't look Jewish but I have a good explanation. See, My mom and Dad were both Catholics but my mom died giving birth to me. My dad remarried to a Jewish woman and converted to Judaism for her and that is how I was raised." David nodded.  
  
"That makes sense" David agreed.  
  
They heard a mournful cry from the alley and Jack rushed out to the alley after telling everyone to stay inside.  
  
I know it is short but I can't really update that often but I will try! Please review! 


	8. Who's Sholom?

I'm baaaaaakkkkk! Bwahahahah! You know you love me! I know that I left you with cliffhanger back there so here it is!

Here is an update on the guy issue. As, of now the taken guys are: Jack, Racetrack, Snoddy, Mush, Spot, Specs, and Blink.

Okee- piece of advice for the day: If you stick up for what you believe in, you shall succeed

On with the story!

Jack sped out of the Lodging House and ran towards the source of the sound. There he saw Oscar, curled up behind some trashcans. 

"Oscar?" Jack questioned, trying to get a closer look "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Just go away, Cowboy, he's dead and it's only a matter of time before dey come for me too." Oscar said dejectedly.

"Who's dead" jack asked, trying to be civil.

"Sholom! dey killed Sholom!" He shouted "dey poured into the apartment, dere was so many, I'm grateful to be alive. dey just attacked. I ran out but dey followed me. I shook dem off a few blocks back but dey will eventually find me. I am going to face the music. I ran last time and dey caught me but I just don't care anymore, Sholom was the only family that I had left. The rest were killed by _them_." He said with disgust.

Questions whirled through his mind but only one came to the surface.

"Who's Sholom?"

You people are pathetic! 20 reviews! Please. I will not post the next part until I have at least thirty! But I am giving free hugs to those that did review so there! *** **huggles reviewers** * **The rest of you have to pay for a hug from me!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/ That's it! Just press the little purple button that says "Review"! Simple!


	9. Whochangedwhatname? Oscars blabbings

Guess Who's back, back again, Cricket's back, tell a friend, Guess who's back, Guess who's back, Guess who's back. Guess who's back, Guess who's back, Guess who's back, Guess who's back! 

ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yup, I'm back! And here it is! I promise longer chapters in later ones!

I still need girls for my story Billie! The guys that are still available are:

Snitch, Jake, Dutchy, Skittery, Bumlets, Itey, Pie Eater, and Swifty so hurry up people!

BTW: I know that a lot of you wanted to be in this story but you will have to be patient! You may not be in it for a few chapters because I have to get the plot going good K? K!

Warning!!!!!!!!! In this chapter Oscar and Jack get really close BUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is not, I repeat NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! going to be slash. It was never planned for that and it will never be that! So GIT YOUR DIRTY MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okee- piece of advice for the day: Spinny chairs are fun! Wheee!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who's Sholom?" Oscar stated incredulously " What do you mean'Who's Sholom'? You know my brother, Sholom. IknowthathechangedhisnamebutheisstillthesamepersonalthoughIdon'tunderstandwhyanyonewouldwanttodothistohimImeanheisareallyniceguyandallhemaybeabitannoyingattimesbut---"

"Stop!" Jack shouted. Oscar had been talking so fast that the only thing that Jack had gotten out of that was "changedhisname" which he still didn't get. "Who changed their name?"

"Sholom did!" Oscar stated in an annoyed tone "To Morris Delancy. We both changed our names"

Okay. Now they were getting somewhere.

"What were your names before" Jack said slowly so as not to get Oscar wound up again

Oscar seemed to be in a sort of trance. 

"Sholom, that was Morris' name, and Jacob Gutgeld" Oscar replied.

That's when Jack realized that they, being the newsies, knew nothing about the Delancy's. I mean, they were mean to the newsies but they never got close enough to really see who they really are. There was pain and fear in Oscars eyes that Jack had never seen in anyones eyes and hoped to never see again. There was a haunted look to his face and Jack noticed, for the first time, that Oscar was extremely thin. He was thinner than he had been two weeks ago. 

"Oscar" Jack said softly "Where did you live before you came here?"

Oscar and Morris had moved to New York when they were thirteen.

"Maine" Oscar replied

"Why did you move and change your names?" 

Oscar took a deep breath " It all started on the first night of Hanukkah…

I am so sorry but now that school has started, There will be less updates and I apoligize to you! But then next chapters will be really long so they should keep you pretty occupied. Please don't flame me but if you do I will just make a big bonfire! I am a huge pyromaniac!

Hey Sweets! Ha! I got it up in time so now you can't flame me! Neener, neener, neener!


	10. Getting Oscars help

Well everyone, I finally got my ass up and wrote another chapter. I have good new and bad news. The good news is…my computer has stopped being evil! *Crowd cheers* YAY. The bad news is…my e-mail died along with it but I have more good news! I have three different e-mails online. My first one is snoddysbaby4ever@quidditch.zzn.com. The second one is siriuslover@quidditch.zzn.com and the third is my fave and I would also like you to use this one and not the other two, ok? The third one is snoddysbaby4ever@newsies.zzn.com . Cool, huh? Well, here it is! Enjoy

P.S. If you don't remember, Jack is trying to make sense of Oscar's ramblings and Oscar is discussing what happened before he moved to New York. Ok? Also, remember that Morris is Sholom and Oscar is Jacob

P.P.S. As you may have noticed, I deleted all the authors note chapters…they just got in the way

~@~

_'It was almost sunset. Mama was in the kitchen cooking and Papa was at work but he would be returning soon. 14-year-old Sholom galloped happily into the room. He couldn't wait until the sun set. Not only was it when they would light the candles of Hanukkah and open their presents, but it was definitely his favorite time of the day. _

He went over to the window where his younger brother, Jacob, was gazing out at the snow and watching for their father. He leaned next to him and nudged him with his elbow then whispered conspirationally in his ear. They both got identical grins and snuck stealthily into the kitchen. 

They were under the table and Sholom reached his hand out and felt the top of the table, looking for the plate of rolls. Sholom gasped when he felt a hand grab his own and he was pulled out from under the table and came face to face with…the amused face of his father. They laughed and their mother shooed them out of the kitchen so that she could finish the dinner. 

The father and his two sons crouched by the window and watched the sun set just as their mother called them into dinner. After a hearty meal they went into the sitting room and sang the prayers and Jacob lit the first candle. Suddenly they heard a noise and saw someone in the street. They could only see the outline though, as it was very dark.

Suddenly, there was something flying at the window and their mother and father pushed them down on the ground and they heard something crash through the window followed by a cry of "Dirty Jews!".

They looked up and saw a brick lying on the ground with a message on it. It read "You can run but you can't hide you dirty Jews!" Mama and Papa looked at each other and sent the children to bed while they spent the night discussing what to do and a week later, Sholom and Jacob were sent to live with their Uncle Weisel"

"..and we haven't seen 'em since" Oscar finished his tale ", dey always said dat dey would come back fer us but now I think dat dey're dead and dat Morris has joined dem up in da sky" Oscar had gone back to using the names that Jack knew.

"Listen Oscar, I know dat we haven't exactly been friends befoah but we need your help" Jack admitted.

Oscar gave a short laugh "My help? Nah Cowboy, youse don't need me." He mumbled.

"Yeah we do." Jack persisted ", You know how dese guys think and Ise got three guys up dere that could be in danger…one of 'em is Mud, dat five-year-old kid dat youse like?"

Oscar smiled a bit. He always did have a soft spot for Mud. "Okay Cowboy" Oscar answered at last "Ise'll help ya, but not fer youse, its fer Mud"

Jack smiled "I wouldn't have thought of it any othah way" He answered. He helped Oscar up and they headed for the Lodging House.

~@~

Well? I haven't been writing Newsies for a while and I'm a bit Rusty, so what do you think? Please review!


	11. Hospital

****

ATTENTION ALL WAR OF THE JEWS READERS!

This is not Cricket. This is Crickets older sister Sarah. Cricket has recently been in a rather life threatening accident and has just been out of surgery for a few days. She is having trouble breathing and her body is not responding well to the treatments. She is afraid that people will stop reading her stories and has been begging for her laptop to continue writing. She really needs her rest and it would realy help her and our family if youcould let her know that she shouldn't rush herself and she should focus on getting better

Thank you


	12. RIP

Hello everyone,

This is not Cricket…this is Autumn…her best friend. I am sorry to say that there will be no more updates to this story…ever. She gives full rights of the plot and the story in general to anyone who wants them. Just give her credit. 

The reason there will be no more updates is because…Cricket died in the hospital at 11:07 AM on February 13, 2003. She was supposed to turn 14 on the 19th. I know that we will all remember her fondly. If you wish to send your thoughts to her family, please send them to snoddysbaby4ever@newsies.zzn.com I know you're thinking 'but that's Cricket's e-mail!' But her family does not wish their e-mail to be posted for anyone to see so please send it to this address.

Thank you.


End file.
